Riveracom (R
This character was created under the intentions of entering it as this author's submission for Round 1 of Torneo di FAD. He was also made under the intention of being used as a character in a fanon later in the contest. Biography Early childhood Riveracom was born after the Cragmite Wars, in the galaxy that the Lombaxes were transported to after their use of the Dimensionator. This planet was known as Urania. It had very few resources, but the technical cunning of the Lombaxes allowed them to overcome the desert-like land. Riveracom, however, was born to a very economically-challenged family, and accordingly grew up poor and with few luxuries. Due to allowing Percival Tachyon to pull his tricks on the government in the past, the Uranian government was now much more controlling than ever before. They controlled nearly every aspect of typical Lombaxian life and killed all opposition. Riveracom, due to his natural free spirit, grew tired of this endless control and sought to take away power from the government. At the meager age of 18, Riveracom left to start a rebel army and end the government's iron grip upon the Lombaxes. Rebel Days After forming his army, Riveracom found that there were plenty enough people like him. His army quickly grew to have thousands of soldiers - unfortunately, the army was highly disorganized and therefore equipment was poorly distributed and the militants were poorly trained. This meant that when they first attacked the government, they were easily swatted down by the government's superiour training and weapons. This theme continued on for years to come, although there were enough new recruits for the rebel army to not completely diminish in size. However, as Riveracom came to realize that he had no hope to win the war, he turned to drugs as a way to get over his bleak hopelessness. He ate hallucinogenic plants and drank psychoactive substances. As many of the soldiers idolized their leaders, they also came to consume drugs of a similar sort. This made the army even more disorganized than before and made the rebel army a laughingstock of Urania. However, with his drug consumption came a new girft - creativity. He found himself able to create all sorts of new weapons while high, creating weapons which exceeded the might of anything that the Uranian Government could create. Due to the complete anarchy of the rebel force, though, these weapons went unused for many years, despite their potency. Triumph However, when a new lombax known as Ratchet stumbled across Urania while looking for the Lombaxes, he found himself aligned with the rebel forces. Utilizing the might of Riveracom's weapons, Ratchet managed to infiltrate and destroy a highly defended government headguarters. This was a heavy blow to the government, but they also managed to kill hundreds of rebels in the process. Now that Riveracom was no longer quite so depressed, he tried to stop taking his hallucinogens. He then suffered from severe withdrawals that none of the rebels could treat. This forced the rebels to take him to a government hospital, where he was taken captive as a prisoner-of-war. A plan to invade and rescue him is planned and is eventually successful. To prevent such an occurrence from coming again, Riveracom returned to his drugs once more. After doing copious amounts, though, the lombax found himself to meet his own demise, coming to death due to overdose. Personality Riveracom is something of a free spirit. He despises being controlled and as such comes to hate the government. He is also one to take initiative, meaning that he starts an army while no one else does. He is extremely talented at engineering and has designed innumerable weapons. He also loves rollercoasters. Despite these positive qualities, he is also very prone to depression and drug addiction. Due to his army's lack of prosperity, he turns to drugs as a way to escape his own hopelessness. This stirs up his creative juices greatly, but also causes severe health problem. Why I Wrote About Him I wrote about Riveracom because the politics of a new Lombax world fascinates me. Tachyon's Conquest undoubtedly left their government in pieces, meaning that it would likely be reconstructed in an improper way. This might be in the form of a totalitarian government. If this were to occur, there would surely be some form of rebellion to such an overbearing government. I imagine Riveracom to be the type of character who would start such a rebellion, so I thought it would be fun to write about an important figure in a Lombax government that I made up. In short, I find a new Lombax Government to be interesting and Riveracom would be important to this government. -By Destructivedisk Category:Torneo di FAD Category:Characters